Responsible
Responsible is the ninth The Nine Lives of Chloe King episode. In this episode, Alek continues to show interest in Chloe, but can't hide his jealousy over her interest in Brian. Synopsis Chloe walks into her bedroom and notices a couple of roses resting on her desk. She picks up one gently and smells it. Alek suddenly appears behind Chloe and asks her if she likes them, startling her. Chloe tells him that he should go, or else Meredith would freak out. Alek inquires Chloe if she is already done with Brian, and Chloe responds that she is. Alek then tries asking Chloe out, but Meredith interrupts them. Alek hides beside Chloe's bed, while Chloe tries making Meredith leave her bedroom. Meredith notices the flowers on Chloe's desk, and asks her who had given them to her. Chloe tells her that it had been Alek. Alek starts reading Chloe's diary, prompting her to throw the towel she was holding at him. The following day, in a park, Chloe and Brian are sitting on a bench. Brian reads some letters that Whitney once wrote to Evelyn. Brian tells Chloe that he has been trying to look out for more information regarding his mother's death mystery. A hooded person is seen secretly taking photos of them, Chloe appears to notice at first, but then she brushes it off. Later that day, Chloe tells Amy and Paul about Alek bringing her flowers last night. Chloe notices her paycheck on the store's counter, and tells her friends that that paycheck is going to get her a new car. Jasmine enters the store and asks Chloe for help. Jasmine tells Chloe that she has a date, but she also tells her that she doesn't want to look like she is trying too hard to look nice. Chloe asks Jasmine how she had met her date and Jasmine replies that Zane is from the New York pride, and came to introduce himself to Valentina. Meanwhile, in Rezza Capital, Simone is waiting for Whitney inside his office. She tells Whitney that his plan to find and kill the Uniter's protectors is now underway. Whitney assures Simone that the Mai are going to pay for what they did to his family, and also that he wants to be present when Chloe breathes her last breath. While walking on the street, Jasmine realizes that someone is secretly taking photos of her. She notices a hooded person not too far away, and starts chasing him. Jasmine yells at a man near a trash container to stop the hooded guy. The man manages to make the hooded guy trip, and he drops his camera. Jasmine picks the camera up and looks through the photos. In the Kings' household, Meredith is stressed out preparing dinner. Chloe arrives home and tells Meredith that she should go and finish getting ready while she takes care of things downstairs. Meredith notices Chloe is holding something, and asks her about it, but Chloe tells her that it's nothing. Meredith goes upstairs, while Chloe stares at her paycheck. Shortly after, they are seen having dinner with Frank and his daughter, Vanessa. Meredith and Chloe talk happily about a vacation they once had together, Frank tries making Vanessa join the conversation, but Vanessa acts a little hostile towards the whole situation. Meanwhile, Jasmine shows Alek the photos from the camera that she stole from the hooded stalker. Alek notices the photos of Chloe and Brian together and seems upset for a moment. Alek asks Jasmine if she has already told Valentina about it, and then leaves in order to make sure that Chloe was safe. Alek finds Zane standing outside, and Jasmine proceeds to introduce them. Alek tells Jasmine that he is going to cover for her, and then leaves so that Jasmine could have her date with Zane. Back to the Kings' household, Chloe and Vanessa sit awkwardly inside Chloe's bedroom. Vanessa tells Chloe that she doesn't have to pretend that they are going to be friends, and then she starts texting. Chloe realizes that Vanessa is in love with someone and asks her if she has a boyfriend. Vanessa denies it at first, but then she opens up to Chloe and tells her about a guy named Cody, who she met online. Chloe encourages Vanessa to tell Cody that she is in love with him. Meredith knocks on the door and tells Vanessa that Frank is getting ready to go. Vanessa thanks them for dinner and leaves. The following day, Chloe walks down the stairs, and notices that Meredith is preoccupied. Chloe asks her what is going on, and Meredith responds that Vanessa has gone missing. Chloe explains to Meredith what Vanessa told her last night. Meredith reassures Chloe that it is not her fault that Vanessa ran away, and then calls Frank in order to explain to him what she learned from Chloe about Vanessa. Beside the coast, Chloe talks with Amy about what happened with Vanessa. Amy tries comforting Chloe, saying that it is not her fault, but Chloe tells her that she can't help but feel guilty anyway. Alek appears in front of them, scaring Amy. Alek tells Chloe that they need to talk. Amy tells them that she has got to go and leaves them alone. Alek shows Chloe the photos that the hooded stalker took of her and Brian, and tells Chloe that she shouldn't go out in public. Alek also tells Chloe that he would rather not see Brian, because he already wants to rip his face off. Chloe assures Alek that if he ever hurts Brian she is not going to see or talk to him ever again, and then walks away from Alek. Inside a restaurant, Brian asks Chloe if she is okay, because she seems pretty upset. Brian explains to Chloe that he found some letters written by his grandmother Olivia, who his father told him supposedly died when Brian was four years old. Inside the coffee shop, Alek approaches Paul and sits down near him. Paul inquires if he needs anything and then tells Alek that Chloe doesn't work on Saturdays. Alek assures him that he does other things other than follow Chloe around, and then asks Paul if Chloe has always been difficult. Paul gives him a knowing smile and then tells him that he will answer his questions with the condition that he lets him ask him questions too. Alek agrees and they both start asking each other questions. Paul tells Alek that there is nothing more important to Chloe than her friends, and that he should act less as a Mai protector and more as a regular guy. Back to the restaurant, Brian thanks Chloe for helping him with his family issues. Amy suddenly calls Chloe, and tells her that Vanessa has finally come online. Chloe asks Brian if she can borrow his laptop in order to talk to Vanessa. In Golden Gate Park, Chloe meets with Vanessa. Vanessa tells Chloe to tell Frank to stop looking for her, but Chloe tells her that she can't do that. Alek is revealed to be listening to their conversation. Chloe tells Vanessa to come back home, but Vanessa tells her that she and Cody are soul mates, and also that Cody is 27 years old. Franks spots Vanessa and starts calling her. Vanessa runs towards Cody's car in order to escape from her dad, barely managing to escape. Chloe calls her mother and explains what happened. Meredith tells Chloe not to get involved. Chloe tells Amy and Paul to start looking out for a cruise departing tomorrow. Paul asks Chloe if she had seen Alek, but she told him that she had not. Somewhere in San Francisco, Alek chases after Cody's car. He finally spots the car and breaks the window shield in order to grab some flyers that were inside. Meanwhile, in Rezza Capital, Whitney enters Brian's room and asks him about his date from the gala. Brian tells Whitney that it was over with her. Whitney tells Brian that he should fight for what he really wants. Brian then asks his dad about his grandmother Olivia, but Whitney says once again that she died when Brian was around four years old. In Valentina's apartment, Jasmine speaks with Alek on the phone. Zane asks Jasmine if she is in charge of Alek too, and then tries convincing Jasmine of not going out, and staying with him instead. Zane approaches Jasmine and kisses her. Inside the bookstore, Amy is still searching for cruises leaving tonight, but she tells Chloe that there is none. Meanwhile, near the dock, Cody takes Vanessa to the cargo section of the docks. Vanessa hesitates at first, saying it wasn't right to break into the cruise, but then follows him. Another man approaches them and pushes Vanessa inside a ship cargo container and encloses her there. Back to the bookstore, Chloe and her friends talk about the possibilities of Cody lying to Vanessa. Alek enters the store and hands them the flyers that he found inside Cody's car. Chloe asks him how he had found his car, and Alek responds that he had just run after it. Chloe tells him that sometimes he is just too sweet. Brian approaches them and asks Chloe if he can speak with her for a moment. Chloe and Brian go to the clothing store. Brian tells Chloe that one of the letters had an address in it, and implies to Chloe that he wants to go there to see if he can find his grandmother. Paul tells Amy and Alek that maybe Cody traffics humans, and that the reason why there is not a single cruise leaving tonight, is because they're not leaving on a cruise, but rather a cargo ship. Amy searches on the laptop if there was any cargo ship leaving tonight, and finds out that there was a ship leaving in an hour. Alek approaches Chloe and Brian, and grabs Chloe, telling her that they may have found Vanessa. Brian tells Alek not to grab her like that and pushes him away. Alek pushes Brian back far stronger. Brian regains his balance and punches Alek on the face, making him fall. Alek was about to keep up, but was told by Chloe to stop. Chloe yells at Brian, asking him what was the matter with him, and then told him to get out. After Brian leaves, Alek slightly smiles. Chloe and the others left the store to look out for Vanessa. Alek tries calling Jasmine, but she doesn't answer her phone because she is on the balcony kissing Zane. Alek and Chloe arrive at the dock and see the cargo ship. They approach the dock and start fighting off the guys working with Cody. They go different ways and keep knocking them out. While fighting another man, Alek gets hit with the back of a gun and is knocked out. Chloe uses her enhanced hearing to find Vanessa, and she approaches the cargo. Chloe knocks out the guy guarding the girls and opens the storage, but another guy closes the door and encloses her inside too. Chloe uses her night vision to spot Vanessa, and then tells her they were going to get out of there. Outside the cargo, two men carry an unconscious Alek. Chloe starts yelling his name, and Alek regains consciousness. After one of the men opened the cargo door, Alek told Chloe to push the door. They start fighting together as a team against the men outside. And eventually, they knock them all out. They move them inside the cargo and enclose them there. Chloe suggests they should leave them there for a couple of hours before calling the police. Chloe walks Vanessa home and asks her not to tell anyone about the fight. Vanessa thanks Chloe for saving her life and then walks home, where Frank hugs her close. The following day, Brian enters the vintage clothing store and apologizes to Chloe for what he did yesterday. Brian prepares to leave, but Chloe calls him and tells him that she wants to go with him to his grandmother's address. Inside her house, Chloe is staring at her paycheck. Meredith arrives and tells Chloe that she and Frank broke up because they had agreed that they needed to keep their priorities at the top. Meredith then shows Chloe the paper they signed regarding Chloe's car. They go outside, where Amy was waiting and clapping excitedly, and Meredith hands Chloe the keys of her new car. That night, Chloe and Alek sit on her rooftop. Alek tells Chloe that he will be asking Valentina to take him off Uniter duty, since he doesn't want Chloe to think that every time he is with her is because someone is forcing him to. Chloe then asked him if they had found anything about who was taking them photos, but Alek told her that they didn’t know who it had been yet. Alek also tells her to be happy while she is safe, and then they both lean closer and kiss. Inside a black car, Simone asks the hooded guy if he had brought everything. The hooded guy reveals himself to be Zane, and tells her that everything was there. In Whitney's office, Simone separates the photos, and notices the one with Chloe and Brian, and then hides it. Whitney comes in and looks at the pictures of Jasmine, Valentina, Alek and Meredith. Notable Events *Zane takes photos of Brian and Chloe together. *Jasmine dates Zane. *Jasmine manages to steal Zane's camera. *Meredith invites Frank and his daughter for dinner. *Chloe meets Vanessa for the first time. *Vanessa tells Chloe about Cody. *Vanessa runs away from home. *Brian tells Chloe about his grandmother Olivia. *Cody encloses Vanessa in order to traffic her outside the country. *Brian and Alek have a fight. *Alek and Chloe save Vanessa from Cody. *Chloe agrees on going with Brian to meet Olivia. *Zane gives Simone the photos of the Uniter's protectors. Featured Music * "Limitless Arms” by The Rosebuds * “When a Heart Breaks” by Dave Barnes * "Changes” by Stars﻿ Quotes Alek *You know, the more beautiful things are, the more prickly they can be. I was talking about me. *(to Jasmine) I'd hate to see you miss out on a once-in-a-lifetime event. *Chloe, I just want you to know, this does not count as a first date. Brian *(to Chloe) I was acting like a macho jerk, and I apologize. *I...I thought he was hurting you. Chloe *If there's someone out there who makes you smile like that, you should tell him how you feel. *I just can't imagine ever being that upset or unhappy, and I have been both very upset and very unhappy. Meredith *(to Chloe) Do not spend one more second thinking that this is somehow your fault. Paul *You can't fix Chloe because she's not broken. *(to Alek) But you should do it because you want to, not because you have to. Simone *Once we kill those protecting the Uniter, the girl won't stand a chance. Whitney *I vowed that one day the Mai would pay for what they did to my family. I want to be there when she breathes her last breath. *Very little in life isn't up to you.You need to learn to fight for what you really want. Memorable Dialogue Trivia *It has been confirmed that all Egyptians Gods had human offsprings. *Alek and Paul spend some time together for the first time, and actually bond, which is unexpected; Alek appeared to dislike Paul before. *Full Episode Link (English, On YouTube): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jIcGPU9zsGo Category:Episodes Category:Season 1